


【黑喵】困兽

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC, 幺蛾子bushi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Relationships: 黑喵
Kudos: 14





	【黑喵】困兽

袁一琦第一次来这儿的时候才十岁，她结束了孤儿院的生活，在拥有了养父母的同时，还多了个姐姐。

沈梦瑶大她两岁多，十二岁的年纪是女孩子迅速发育的时候，她比袁一琦高了一个头，像一株向阳生长的向日葵，身体如它绿色的根茎一般不断向上伸展，她乌黑的头发比阳光下的花瓣还要亮丽。可她远比花要好看的多。

这个年纪的女孩子爱穿裙子，红色的绿色的蓝色的，但袁一琦最喜欢她的白裙子，白色的看起来干净，就和穿的人一样，然后袁一琦就会故意弄脏它，看着白色布料上印着她脏兮兮的手印子，会有种莫名的满足感。

再大一些了，袁一琦对沈梦瑶的好奇也愈发重了起来，沈梦瑶发育的很好，夏天的时候总是穿着宽松纯棉的白体恤，弯下身的时候总能让她看到，那两团又白又软的肉，随着身体的幅度晃动，让她想起了注水的气球，又湿又弹，在手里可以捏成各种想要的形状。

自己也会有吗？袁一琦摸了摸自己一马平川的胸膛，隐隐的痛感让她觉得不安和期待。

在刚来院子的那会，袁一琦没少受其它孩子的欺负，无知的孩子总是会肆无忌惮释放自己的恶意，他们用石头砸她，骂她是有娘生没娘养的孤儿，这时候，只有沈梦瑶会站出来，替她赶跑那些坏孩子。袁一琦在学校里仍然不受欢迎，她像匹孤狼，把孤儿院里学会的打架招式尽数用在了这群人身上，他们对她又恨又怕，那时候沈梦瑶已经上初中了，小学里发生的事她不知道也管不了，每次给她上药的时候还傻乎乎的相信是院子里的孩子们干的，还要去找他们麻烦。

她的这个好姐姐真是傻的可爱啊。

袁一琦第一次做春梦是在初三那年，起因应该是她的同桌给她看了本奇奇怪怪的漫画，让袁一琦明白原来女孩子之间也是可以发生些什么的。在梦里，她的姐姐一丝不挂的躺在床上，她的双手第一次如愿以偿地放在了她的胸上，手感跟她想象的一模一样，嫩的像是她爱吃的果冻，又白又粉，稍一用力似乎就能掐出水来。袁一琦在半夜的时候惊醒了，彼时她的胸膛还在剧烈起伏，她像是做了什么亏心事，把自己蒙在被子里直到喘不过气，才又探出头来大口大口地吸进冷空气，让燥热的身体平静下来。

这时候沈梦瑶就在她的隔壁房间...

袁一琦很黏沈梦瑶，大多数时候都喜欢跟在沈梦瑶后面，任由沈梦瑶拉着她满城跑，扎起的马尾辫越跑越长，被夕阳的余晖染成金色。那时候沈梦瑶比她高了一个头，跑累了就背着她回家。现在她和沈梦瑶一样高了，她会用滑板载着沈梦瑶穿过长长的街道，踩着夜色的影子回家。

幸好她们的初高中在一所学校里，初中晚自习下得早，袁一琦就会先在车棚等沈梦瑶，等沈梦瑶下课了，她就会骑着自行车载她回家，沈梦瑶自然很相信她骑车的技术，但她还是会坐在后座上紧紧的抱着她。学校门口那段路修的不好，被过往的汽车给压坏了，路面凹凸不平，还有不少裂缝，每次经过这段路的时候沈梦瑶就会抱的更紧，她的上半身几乎全贴在她的背上，背上柔软的触感让袁一琦心猿意马，某个梦的片段会不断在脑海里重复。

袁一琦的个子从初中就开始跟冒了尖的春笋一般疯狂向上生长，等到初中毕业，她终于比沈梦瑶要高了，但似乎所有的能量都用来长高了，少女的身体单薄的像张纸，像是一阵风就能把她带走。

可袁一琦是具有攻击性的，慢慢长开了的眉眼锋利的像把剑，笔挺深刻却又绣有几分柔和，笑的时候总是勾起一点嘴角，看上去有几分邪气，她的骨头跟她的性子一样硬，沈梦瑶时常会去抚摸她突出的脊骨，然后就会用姐姐的语气来教育她，“你是不是又瘦了，都叫你不要挑食的。”

她在很认真地当姐姐，可袁一琦却从来没有把沈梦瑶当作过姐姐，她几乎从来不会叫沈梦瑶“姐姐”，除了在梦里，梦到自己操她的时候。高中是爱幻想的年纪，袁一琦很喜欢幻想，一切关于沈梦瑶的幻想，她的幻想总是下作得没有底线，她会用上她所有能幻想的素材，因为沈梦瑶对她完全没有防备，她们可以一起吃饭，一起睡觉，沈梦瑶可以毫无顾忌地在妹妹面前脱下衣服，让袁一琦看到所有她想看的。

沈梦瑶的皮肤白的称得上是苍白，但摸上去却是暖和的，她时常站在阳光下，脸上一些未褪的绒毛被照的闪闪发亮，又细又软挠的袁一琦心神难安，她一边为自己肮脏的想法感到愧疚，一边无法自拔地追随沈梦瑶的身影。

上了高中后袁一琦越发的叛逆起来，逃课上网逐渐成了家常便饭，老师拿她没办法，就会去找沈梦瑶帮忙，不知道是不是故意让沈梦瑶找得到她，袁一琦每次都只会在她们家后街那个小网吧里上网。袁一琦除了学习什么都做的很好，就连打游戏也是，所以她的座位周围总会有很多围观的人，这也让方便了她姐找她，不过来的次数多了，网吧里的人也认得了沈梦瑶，她的好朋友小左还总是会打趣她，“喂，你女朋友来抓你啦！”袁一琦也不反驳，只是瞪她一眼然后乖乖的跟着沈梦瑶走。就好像说的次数多了就会变成真的似的。

可沈梦瑶却成了别人的女朋友。

谁也想不到沈梦瑶竟然谈恋爱了，虽然她从来不缺少追求者，但怎么也不应该在高三这时候谈吧？放学后袁一琦依旧会在车棚等沈梦瑶，她看着沈梦瑶牵着个不认识的男生走到她的面前，听这个所谓的男朋友做自我介绍。男生并不喜欢袁一琦，从他不耐烦的眼神中就可以看出来，不过袁一琦对他也没什么好脸色，她粗暴的拉着沈梦瑶坐到了车座上，连声招呼也不大，脚底狠狠地向着自行车的踏板踩了下去。

她载沈梦瑶的时候从来不会骑这么快，她故意挑了一条远路，骑的飞快，任由风声从耳边呼啸而过，穿透她千疮百孔的心。

不过仅仅过了一个月他们就分手了，男生劈腿了。那天沈梦瑶坐在她旁边，眼眶发红，女孩子的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉，袁一琦慌的不知所措，她没有安慰人的经验，她只好学着以往沈梦瑶抱着她轻声安慰她样子把人小心翼翼地圈入怀中，第一次温声细语地去安慰比自己大的姐姐。

这是袁一琦第一次看见沈梦瑶哭，她真的生气极了，有她在，没有人敢欺负沈梦瑶，可就是这样，沈梦瑶还是为了别人而哭。凭什么，凭什么。

第二天袁一琦早早把沈梦瑶送回了家，然后在路上堵到了那个男生。袁一琦一句话也没多说，一把将男生从自行车上拽了下来，一拳头直接招呼到了他脸上，那人懵了一下，反应过来后就冲上来跟她扭打在了一起，尽管那个男生比她高了一个头，但袁一琦打架从来不会输，大晚上的路上也没几个人，过路的都是学生，没人敢上来劝架，直到那个男生躺在路上哀嚎着再也还不了手了她才停了手。

离家还有一条街的时候，她远远地就看到了沈梦瑶。沈梦瑶看上去很焦急，“你去打架了？”袁一琦点了点头，两手背在身后，也不去看她。“为什么要打架呢，小黑？”见袁一琦仍然不说话，沈梦瑶低下了头，“都怪我，没有照顾好你，让你学坏了。”

为什么总是这样？要把所有的错都揽在自己身上？

“不关你的事，我本来就是这样的。”

沈梦瑶抬头看她，眉头轻皱着，袁一琦不喜欢她皱眉的样子，她不希望那张脸上再出现任何的负面情绪，“他该打的，他让你哭，我就让他哭。”

可沈梦瑶还是皱着眉，“打架解决不了问题，而且你一个女孩子和别人打架太危险了。”

袁一琦被她说的有点烦，沈梦瑶一连串的话语让胜利的喜悦荡然无存，“可这就是我解决问题的方式，怎么，你心疼他了？”

沈梦瑶拿纸擦了擦袁一琦脸上的污迹，两只眼睛认真的看着她，“不，我只担心你。袁一琦，你是我最重要的妹妹。”

她主动牵起她的手，带她去最近的药店买药，然后蹲在路边的路灯杆子下给袁一琦擦药，她的手指很软，擦过伤口时带起一阵酥痒。沈梦瑶的脸离她好近，近到只要前倾就能亲到她，她的身上好香，疼痛麻痹了神经，袁一琦觉得自己要死了。

“带好帽子，不要被妈妈发现你出来打架了。”沈梦瑶拍了拍她的脑袋。

那天晚上袁一琦又梦到了沈梦瑶。这一次沈梦瑶坐在她的身上，她好热，沈梦瑶的手好凉，袁一琦觉得脑子嗡嗡的响，鼻子也好像麻掉了。她知道这是假的，可梦是她控制不了的。

沈梦瑶给袁一琦的感觉一直都是沉稳、冷静的人，又或许是沈梦瑶只会让袁一琦看到她想看到的一面，所以有时候她做出的事总让袁一琦意想不到。

就比如说，上大学后，沈梦瑶，出柜了。

那个女生和袁一琦一般高，也有着金色的头发，但她给人的感觉很温和，好像你什么事都可以放心交给她，而且长的也好看，五官温润，不像袁一琦那样让人觉得危险，反正，反正她跟沈梦瑶站在一起时很般配。重点是她对沈梦瑶很好，看得出沈梦瑶很喜欢她，大学里的空闲时光很多，约会，看电影，去游乐园，她们几乎一天到晚都黏在一起，沈梦瑶在外面租了房，要不是自己还跟沈梦瑶住一起，袁一琦毫不怀疑沈梦瑶会和那个人同居。

因为父母经常出差，沈梦瑶不放心袁一琦，就让她搬来住一起。可袁一琦宁愿不和沈梦瑶住一起...她不想每天在搂上看着沈梦瑶在楼下和一个陌生女生亲热，她生气，她嫉妒，她无可奈何。周末时那个人会来找沈梦瑶，她在楼下喊一声，沈梦瑶脸上就会绽放出笑容，然后跑下楼去扑到她怀里，褐色的头发在光下照的发亮，袁一琦看着她的姐姐搂着那个人的脖子，整个人像她们养的猫猫那样撒娇，她的姐姐像个小太阳，多看几眼只会伤了她自己。

凡人是抓不住太阳的，那样只会让自己伤的血肉模糊，可是...

嫉妒像是病毒侵袭了她的身体，扩散到了身体的每个角落，她无法想象沈梦瑶和别人接吻，无法想象沈梦瑶赤身裸体躺在别人身下，她已经病入膏肓了，如果没有了沈梦瑶，那还不如死了算了。

沈梦瑶很聪明的，她知道袁一琦不喜欢除了她的任何人，所以她从来不会把女朋友带回家，而且从来不会在袁一琦面前提她。可这让袁一琦更难受，心里憋的那股难受劲完全没有地方发泄，就连脚下踩的滑板也不顺眼了起来，她恶狠狠地重踏了一脚，却没注意到路上的裂缝，身体失衡后重重地摔在了地上，粗糙的水泥路蹭破了她的手臂，骨头也被撞的发疼。回家后沈梦瑶也不在，她找不到药箱在哪，也不想打电话给沈梦瑶，最后咬着牙在水龙头下冲了十几分钟，在厨房里找着酒精胡乱地倒在发白的伤口上，切肤之痛不过如此，袁一琦几乎把牙都咬碎了，愣是没有落下一滴泪。

可是那天晚上沈梦瑶没有回来，她在被子里哭了很久，一个阴暗的想法在泪水中逐渐发酵。

这天沈梦瑶刚下课，就接到了学校的电话，袁一琦在学校里打架了。

“你为什么要和小左打架？她不是你的好朋友吗？”

袁一琦又是一句话也不说，这让沈梦瑶很是头疼。因为在学校里打架，袁一琦受到了处分，而且认错态度极差，学校干脆直接让她停课了。

“嘶，你轻点！”

“现在知道疼了，打架的时候怎么就不知道疼？”

疼，当然疼了，为了能被停课，她可是连左婧媛都骗了，不然也不至于被揍那么惨了。

“我不疼了。”袁一琦勉强扯出一个难看的笑，“我饿了。”

“好，好，这就去做饭。”沈梦瑶弹了下她的脑门，让她乖乖待在客厅里。

袁一琦没坐一会就站了起来，茶壶的水烧开了，她往厨房里看了眼，沈梦瑶正在炒菜，压根没注意她这边。她轻轻打开盖子，以最快的速度拆开了包里掏出来的药，几下把药粉全撒了进去，看它们跟透明的水融为了一体。

晚饭后她乖乖跑去洗碗，不过注意力一直放在客厅的沈梦瑶身上，她看着沈梦瑶倒了杯水，看着沈梦瑶的唇触碰到杯子的边缘，看着沈梦瑶喝下了一整杯的水。她的视线一直没离开过，心里紧张的要死。直到沈梦瑶放下杯子，她才松了口气。

当袁一琦回到客厅的时候，沈梦瑶已经躺在沙发上昏昏欲睡了。

抱起四肢无力的沈梦瑶，轻轻把人放在了床上，袁一琦终于露出了笑，她举起沈梦瑶的手，从床头摸出了早准备好的手铐。

“咔——咔——”随着清脆的响声，手铐合拢了。“唔...小...黑？”沈梦瑶显然还有意识，或许是冰冷的金属弄的她不舒服，她睁开了眼，手脚挣扎了几下，又被袁一琦按住，“别乱动...瑶瑶。”袁一琦整个人压在她身上，低头在她耳边吹气，手伸到后面拉下了裙子的拉链。

袁一琦的手到现在都还在发抖，她曾经无数次拥抱过沈梦瑶，可从来没像现在这样，光是简单的触摸都让她心动不以。纯白的布料紧贴在沈梦瑶的身上，勾勒出她姣好的身形，因为是夏天，她穿的裙子很短，洁白修长的大腿被袁一琦用腿压住，背后的拉链被拉开了，白色的裙子被一寸一寸拉了下去，她的视线一直落在沈梦瑶脸上，观察着她表情的任何细微变化，袁一琦害怕被发现，又期待沈梦瑶发现。

他妈的，真是疯了。沈梦瑶会怎么看她，失望？愤怒？不可置信？她不知道，但她知道她肯定完蛋了，从准备这些东西的时候她就知道她已经无路可退了，她早就疯了，从第一次见到沈梦瑶开始？还是从第一次做春梦开始？都不重要了。

手自然而然地落到了沈梦瑶的腰腹上，细腻的触感让她忍不住细细摩挲了几下，女孩子的皮肤娇气，她下手又没轻没重，一不小心就留下一道捏痕，沈梦瑶不时会发出不适的哼唧声，像极了猫咪撒娇时的声音，挠的她心痒痒。

沈梦瑶动的厉害，身体也烫的厉害，她虚虚的睁了眼，也不知道有没有看清楚面前的人是谁，在委屈的哼哼两声后主动贴近了袁一琦。

这是袁一琦不曾见过的沈梦瑶，隔着布料的摩挲感让她不知所措。袁一琦咽了咽喉，嘴里却苦的发涩，她的表情凝重，像是做一件什么重要的事情，但其实是解掉沈梦瑶内衣罢了。床头灯的光线并不明朗，让视线也变得朦胧起来，她的双手被束缚在头顶，泛粉的酮体发出了圣洁的光，这落在袁一琦眼里反而多了几分色欲。

袁一琦不是一个有耐心的人，她俯身下去，张嘴便含住了其中一个小点，沈梦瑶整个人抖了一下，却因为双手受到束缚做不出阻止的动作。鼻尖尽是带有体温的馨香，嘴里的果肉起初是软的，在舔咬了几下之后反而硬了些许，手掌自然地包裹住另一团隆起，沈梦瑶的胸软的不可思议，抓在手里像是握着一团水，无论她怎么捏都可以。

“嗯呜...”不知是有意还是无意，像是要让袁一琦更好的品尝似的，沈梦瑶挺了挺胸，年下的舌头柔软又灵活，尽管只是生涩的舔弄的乳尖，也让沈梦瑶受到了难以言喻的刺激，乳头被越舔越硬，硬的发疼，就更想让袁一琦继续舔。可袁一琦不知道这些，她松了嘴，好奇地观察着被她吸的发红的乳头，上面湿漉漉的，总让她觉得好像在吸一下就能出奶了一般。

怎么可能会有奶，袁一琦为自己幼稚的想法感到好笑。此时此刻的场景似乎与某一个梦重合了，那么接下来...她的目光投向沈梦瑶的脸，汇聚到她红润的唇，有一簇不知名的火掠过胸腔，烧的她火辣辣的疼，就连呼出的气都是烫的，这一切都提醒着袁一琦这不是梦。

可这又和梦里一样，沈梦瑶乖乖的躺着，没有一点反抗的动作，任由她的处置，袁一琦埋头下去，吻了每一个她想吻的地方，却唯独没有吻她的唇。最后一个吻落在了耳廓，洗发水的香气还有残留，她刚抬起头，便觉着脖子上一重，带有体温的锁链由后缠绕上来，有一只手按住了她的头，她只来得及瞪大眼睛，便觉得唇上一软，一种不可思议的触感袭击了她。沈梦瑶的唇上有一丝凉意，可她的舌是热的，是软的，是袁一琦无法拒绝的，舌尖勾缠，唇齿交融，像是相恋已久的恋人，沈梦瑶的手死死地扣住她的脑袋让她无法离开。

勒紧的锁链镶进肉里，冰凉的痛感与口中真实的灼热让袁一琦失去了判断的能力，她不知道此刻的沈梦瑶是否清醒，是否知道她是袁一琦，她没想到她会被沈梦瑶吻的晕头转向，在意识开始溃散前沈梦瑶终于放开了她。袁一琦还在喘着粗气，沈梦瑶就已经抓起了袁一琦的手，她一手捏住她的手掌，另一只手抓住她的小臂，锁链绕在手腕上，神情无辜，嘴角却勾着一丝笑意。

她同样也在喘气，微张着唇，粉嫩的小舌就搭在齿间，袁一琦眼看着它慢悠悠地探出来，不紧不慢地沾上了自己的指尖，一下一下地舔着指心，这让她想到了她们的猫咪，在舔她手指时也是这样的慵懒，又能看出些讨好的意味，可这是沈梦瑶啊！灵活的舌包裹住食指的一小寸，很快又将其纳入口中，贝齿轻咬着她，袁一琦甚至能看到若隐若现的小舌。

现在袁一琦才是真的觉得自己是不是要死了，她那一丁点狗屁理智早掉线了，脑子里那些色情的画面都没有此情此景来的刺激。

她主动尝试着动了动手指，在发现沈梦瑶只是乖巧的顺从着她之后便开始变本加厉，她迫不及待地将中指也探了进去，夹住那条乱动的小舌，沈梦瑶没有一点不满意的意思，只是望着她眨了眨眼睛。

袁一琦猛然抽出了手，另一只手紧紧地抓住了沈梦瑶的手腕，“你知道我是谁吗，沈梦瑶。”她看着沈梦瑶脸上露出了似笑非笑的表情，那湿润的唇上下触碰，发出的声音低沉又性感，“小黑？琦琦？袁...袁一琦？”她又嘟囔了两句，可袁一琦没听清。

“你不阻止我吗？”袁一琦不知道自己为什么要问这些废话，实际上她已经挣脱了沈梦瑶的手，开始去扒拉她身上最后的布料。沈梦瑶没有回答袁一琦，正如她对袁一琦掰开她双腿的动作毫无并无反应一般，可当袁一琦的手触碰到花蒂时她还是猛地颤栗了一下。

“真好看啊。”也不知道袁一琦夸的是什么。“沈梦瑶，太好了。”她的目光聚集在那一处，细碎的绒毛虚掩在上面，粉嫩的花瓣间似有丝丝水迹，她没有多想，指尖轻抵在那缝隙间，不由分说就往里按，果不其然，沈梦瑶颤抖的更厉害了，期间还伴随着一些痛苦的“呜呜”声。并没有推进多少，她便觉得卡住了。

这光似乎比之前亮了。她看着沈梦瑶的眉毛又微微蹙起，淌落在的枕头上的头发像一帘瀑布，铐住的两只手挡住了下半张脸，但仍能看见她眼中的水花。

这好像是沈梦瑶第二次在她面前露出这种模样...

那可真是...太棒了。“沈梦瑶，你知道吗？”她舔了舔唇，上面似乎还残留有沈梦瑶的味道，“我早就想这么做了。”袁一琦莽着劲把手指再往里挤进了一点，看着沈梦瑶把眉毛都纠在了一团，“想要抚摸你，想要...进入你，明明，明明，我们都是女孩子。”袁一琦停顿了一下，垂下的睫毛掩盖了眼底的不堪，“可是你好像不一样，因为你是沈梦瑶？还是说，因为你是我的姐姐？”说到姐姐两个字时，她的话语里都带上了几分笑意，确让沈梦瑶感觉心头一紧。

好像，袁一琦从来没有喊过她“姐姐”。大多数时候都是“沈梦瑶”或者“瑶瑶”。

“姐姐！”袁一琦的脸上难得绽放处如此灿烂的笑，她的声音不似沈梦瑶那么低沉，像是个得了糖的孩子，清脆如山间溪水。她的手也正放在其间，娇嫩的软肉不情不愿地推搡着异物，但抵不过袁一琦一意孤行，少女修长的手指长驱直入，有液体不断渗出，她听见了她变了调的呻吟，眼里全是毫不掩饰的欲望。

“姐，你的腰好细好软，我很久以前就想摸摸了。”可她的言行并不一致，在抵进深处时，她的指心向着腰腹重重地按了下去，“小...黑！”沈梦瑶的眼角有泪滑出，可袁一琦却觉得手指被猛然咬了一下，她觉得好玩，便又试了几下，发觉沈梦瑶抖得厉害。一点一点把手指抽了出来，方才抗拒的软肉这时又变得谄媚起来，不舍地吸着手指不让它出去，随着手指抽出的还有一大片透明的液体，黏糊糊地沾在私处，洞口因为手指的进出被撑开了小小的一道口子，还不断地吐出液体，看上去色情又淫乱。

月亮终于出来了，它微弱的光从百叶窗里钻了进来，融入昏黄的灯光里，洒在两具年轻的身躯上。袁一琦只是观察了一会，便迫不及待又把手指送入了那个温暖的地方。她的节奏称得上是随心所欲，毫无章法，把沈梦瑶夹在痛与欲望中间，可就是这样，沈梦瑶也只是低喘着承了下来。

袁一琦低头在她颈间落下一个又一个吻，沈梦瑶的皮肤又白又嫩，她记得那个人是怎么亲吻沈梦瑶的脖颈的，所以她恨不得把这儿全亲一遍，最好全留下自己的印子才好。“沈梦瑶，你是我的，谁也抢不走...”袁一琦在她的锁骨上留下了一道咬痕，“你是我的，你是我的，从开始，到现在，到以后。”

“袁一琦...”沈梦瑶的声音里似有几分哭腔。“这都怪你。”袁一琦半眯起眼，一半的表情隐于黑暗中。“谁让你那么相信我，你知道吗，我在梦里操过你好多次了，谁让你什么都让我看。”处于腰腹的手向上滑去，再一次握住那柔软的乳房，把它在手里随意捏的变形，“你老是拉上我一起洗澡，你知道我有多少次想直接在浴室把你上了吗，我做梦梦到过最多次的场景就是浴室，好多时候我都分不清梦和现实。”

“我知道这是不正常的，爸妈知道了一定会很生气吧。”她低下了头，但又抬了起来，眼中带上几丝不善，“我本来只想好好守着你直到你嫁人，可是。”袁一琦手上的动作变得有些粗暴，“你为什么会喜欢女生？那个女的有什么好的，你喜欢她都不喜欢我，我哪里不如她？”

“袁一琦，你是...”沈梦瑶的喘息很急，连说话都在颤抖。

“我是你妹妹，对吗？”袁一琦抓住那冰冷的锁链，迫使沈梦瑶抬起了手，“我才没说过要当你的妹妹，好 姐 姐。”

“袁...一...琦！”手指的进出即使惩罚又是奖励，沈梦瑶在浑浑噩噩的痛感中终于迎来了高潮，她的声音难得高昂了起来，红着脸咬着字节一个字一个字地喊出了袁一琦的名字，媚惑地勾人，她出来没有这么叫过她，一时间袁一琦觉得自己的骨头都好像软掉了。她像个吃饱了的猫咪，懒洋洋的躺在床上，全是泛出淡淡的粉红，勾引着袁一琦再去好好服侍她。

事实上袁一琦也这么做了，她搂起沈梦瑶的腰，将人翻转过来，目光直勾勾地落在那光滑的脊背上。她对沈梦瑶的身体一直都充满了好奇，不管是什么地方都要亲手，哦不，亲嘴探索过才好。她亲吻过她的脊背和腰臀，沈梦瑶的身材一直很好，像是起伏的山河，线条秀丽又诱人。她拍了拍那富有弹性的臀，这才又重新进入那湿热地，这一次畅通无阻，她貌似还听到了水的声音，或许......袁一琦再添一根手指，眼神盯着那咬着手指的“唇”，紧接着开始抽送起来，她想要取悦她，便变换着角度插入，看着那泛红的花瓣往外翻，听着她绵长又急促的呻吟。

只要沈梦瑶想要，袁一琦就不会停下，她从来不会拒绝沈梦瑶。

再醒来的时候袁一琦只觉得自己的手臂好像废掉了，整个人也累个半死，她翻了个身想要去抱沈梦瑶，却扑了个空。

随之而来的冷凉感让她瞬间清醒了过来。

怎么回事！？

她拉扯了几下，手腕被勒的发红，铁制的手铐纹丝不动，宣告着身份的转换。

“沈梦.....姐，姐！”袁一琦试图起身，却被连接在床头的锁链扯了回去。

“别叫了。”她抬头，沈梦瑶正穿着她的卫衣，端着杯咖啡好整以暇地看着她，只是那眼里是她从未见过的精明。

“你...”袁一琦整个人僵在了那里，情况的转变让她不知道该说什么。

“就凭你那破手铐也锁得住我？”沈梦瑶放下咖啡，走到了床边。

“你不会真觉得你姐很蠢吧？而且，下次放药的时候不要一副做贼心虚的模样。” 

她顺了顺她那头杂乱的金毛，就像从小到大那样。

“你什么都知道，那你为什么？”为什么不阻止呢？

“呼...”沈梦瑶捏了捏她的下巴，弯下腰来看着她。“因为好玩啊。”

“......”

“我想试试能把我从小桀骜不驯的妹妹逼到什么程度呢。”她又露出了笑，与平时无异，但细看又有几分不同，“但你手段似乎不怎么高明呢，都叫你要好好学习你不听，倒是把自己送我手上来了。”

“你一直都是装的？”记忆的沈梦瑶一直是个温柔的大姐姐，怎么可能...

“怎么可能，只是你太笨了，没有发现罢了。”沈梦瑶弹了下她的脑壳，好像在气她不争气。“我要是你，我就会先赶走我身边的所有人，让我的世界只剩下你一个人，让我受伤，让我再也离不开你。这些，你一个都没做到。”

“可是你自己却替我对你做到了这一切，现在，我把你关这里一个周，甚至一个月，都没人会发现。”

听着沈梦瑶的话，袁一琦开始觉得浑身发冷，可是不知道为什么，她竟然有些兴奋。

“那你要怎么样？”

“你难道没发现，我从来没有叫过你妹妹吗？”

“......”

沈梦瑶笑着把她推倒在床，“我废了那么大的劲把你养废，现在不正好吗？”


End file.
